Magnetic actors are known in the art. They are a type of linear motor comprising a coil that is disposed between permanent magnets. When using such a magnetic actor for active vibration isolation, a part of the magnetic actor, for example the coil on the load that is to be isolated, and the other part, for example the permanent magnets, are fastened to the base. By triggering the coil it is possible to generate a force at least in one direction via the magnetic actor. This way, the magnetic actor can be used, for example, parallel relative to a fluid bearing for the active vibration isolation. Magnetic actors of this kind are used, in particular, to reduce vibrations that are generated by the load that is to be isolated, such as, for example, a wafer inspection machine with moving parts.
Known from the practice are magnetic actors that have the permanent magnets glued to the fastening plate. Disadvantageously, however, it is difficult to position the magnets during the gluing process, in particular due to the magnetic forces after the first magnet has been glued in position. Therefore, normally only an individual magnet is glued in and it is necessary to wait with the gluing-in of the next magnet until the glue of the previously glued magnet has cured.
Furthermore, magnetic actors known from the practice are normally only envisioned for a maximum force of 70 N. If, depending on the application, a larger force is required, it is necessary to operate several actors in a parallel manner.